Dansu Huo
by KeeLaraRaven
Summary: 'Dancing Fire' Sakura went on a mission, being an Anbu Black Op. She got a little more than the normal mission.. SasoSaku / SasorixSakura
1. Chapter 1

"You fucking shit get your ass back here you little fucker" Hidan yelled as the white haired, violet eye immortal chased Tobi. "Tobi is a good boy!" She heard Tobi call out trying to avoid getting caught by Hidan. What ever the boy did to piss off the immortal had to be good. "What did he do this time?" Sakura called out in a bored tone, Sasori sitting next to her. Her voice made them stop and look at her. They ialways/i got scared when Sakura talked. Nothing good ever came out of it. "The little shit head decided to fucking draw all over my scythe and broke your fucking vase by the way, seriously." It was then that Sakura got up. 'Oh Shit' Everyone thought as they slowly backed away from the two. She towered over said masked boy with a murderous aura. "He iwhat/i" She bit out. She knew what he said, and she loved that vase. "Tobi is a good boy?" he squeaked out. Sakura cracked her knuckles as inner Sakura did the same thing. 'bLet's get him, Shannaro/b!' Oh this wasn't good. Sasori stood up and walked over to the pissed off pink haired kunoichi and grabbed her elbow before towing her to his room; thusly saving the masked boy.

Br

What she needed was a good roughed up fuck. To let out most of her pent up anger. It would keep her busy, and him to enjoy alone time with her. Even though he knew she would beat the crap out of the boy when she wakes up, but at lease after wards she'll be in a good mood. Everyone let out a breathe they were holding and all stared at Tobi. "You got your ass saved by Danna, un. And it's inever/i a good thing when you're in debt to him yeah." Deidara said nervously. Soon a few bangs with a loud bBAM/b! Was heard. Everyone shook their heads and sighed. It was going to be the destruction path from a war in there.

Br

So the tango has

BrBr

Br

buFour years later/b/uBr

Br

Sakura was walking through the forest of Konoha making her way to the Hidden Leaf's gates. A small girl with red hair and brown eyes that came up to her waist was holding Sakura's hand and rubbed her eye with the other, a small yawn escaping the little girl's mouth. Looking down Sakura bent down and picked up the girl that weighted almost nothing. Immediately her head fell onto Sakura's shoulder, her eyes closing a bit as they finally reached the gates. Sakura was still wearing her Akastuki cloak, so that caused some ruckus. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kakashi were all standing in her way. Well, Kakashi was off to the side. Sakura rolled her eyes, visibly. "Damn it let me through, I'm here to see Tsunade you ass wipes, now fucking move!" Sakura was tired, and she didn't want to deal with them. So, Kakashi decided to walk with her.

Br

"How was your mission, Sakura?" He asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "It went fine, Kakashi-Sensei." She said tiredly. "Is she why you were gone for so long?" He said gesturing to the toddler who occupied Sakura's shoulder, half asleep. "She's part of it." She whispered out, not wanting to really talk about it. 147;Sakura! Hey Sakura! Damn it! Forehead girl!" Ino yelled catching up to them, which both Jonin stopped and looked at the blond haired girl. Sakura sighed inwardly, shifting the little girl some. "Hey forehead girl, Why are you in a Akastuki cloak?..." It was then Ino focused on the child. "Oh my God! She is so cute!" She squealed getting a better look at the girl, who at that point opened her eyes at the squeal. Brown bore into blue, and she suddenly leaned back a bit wrapping her tiny arms around Sakura's neck, who looked at her. Kakashi too watched.

b

"Are we here nows?" the little one spoke up, rubbing her eyes, Sakura nodded. "We are my Ai. Are you fully awake or are you still sleepy?" Sakura asked, her voice was soft, in a cooing way. Almost like a mother would talk to their child as she brushed some red strands from her face. "Little sleepy still." With that Sakura nodded her head and continued her way to the Hokage tower. Kakashi and Ino trailing behind. The little girl stayed

"Tsunade, some one is here to see you." Shizune said with a excited grin. "Bring them in then will you?" Tsunade told the younger woman. With a nod she opened the door to reveal a certain pink haired kunoichi, a smirk on her face as she entered the office. "Still drinking sake instead of working are we shishou?" Sakura taunted, as she placed the little girl in a empty chair who sat there listening. There Sakura stood in all her glory, including her Akastuki cloak, black pants and a red shirt. "Sakura, you're back I take it?" Tsunade grinned, getting up from her chair as she walked over to her prized pupil. Suddenly a blur of orange came flying in through the open window, glomping Sakura with a loud "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto. He was then plucked off of the fallen petite woman who got up again dusting herself off. "Naruto-Kun, it's nice to see you again&" She spoke with a smile. He scratched the back of his head and smiled at her sheepishly before noticing the small girl in the chair, along with everyone else. "Who's the little one Sakura-Chan?"; he asked, Tsunade moved in front of the chair and looked at her.

Br

A moment of silence and Sakura looked to be debating with herself, and said little girl was shying away from them all. "This is Akahana.. She is my daughter.. Hana, say Hi to Naruto-Kun, and Tsunade-Sama" Sakura said to the little girl. Shyly she waved at them, before whispering out a hello. Everyone stared as a pregnant silence took over the office. Shocked. "Who's the father Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shifted, uncomfortably and brought the Hana into her arms. "Sasori is. Thus her full name shishou. Akahana Sasori Haruno." Sakura looked to the floor before to her daughter, pride swelling up her chest as tears threatened to fall, she blinked them back. "Does he..." She asked, cautiously, as she watched her pupil carefully. Sakura turned her gaze to the Hokage. There was sorrow, then her eyes turned almost hard, deep down pain still showed through. She really didn't want to say it. "No. He doesn't, because he's dead. Last time I checked." Then Sakura pulled out two scrolls setting one down before replacing it back in her cloak, to hand the other to Tsunade. Br

"The one I put away was a summoning scroll... this is for you. It's my report. Me and Hana are going home to sleep. It's must needed right now. We had a long.. travel. And a lot of... hard times.." Sakura didn't smile, or anything. Instead she did a hand sign that made her vanish in cherry blossom petals with her daughter.

..o0o..

Chapter one of Dansu Huo 'Dancing Fire' a SasoSaku Fanficion

I reckon Hidan's swearing would of rubbed off on -everyone- Sakura sooner or later, yeah? :D

Dont worry about Sassy, you'll see why! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Right after Sakura and Akahana left the Hokage's office, everyone slowly began to come back to their senses. All heads turned to Tsunade. "Sa.. ku..ra.." Naruto tried to say with difficulty "..has a daughter.. now..?" Confusion and disbelief was written all over Naruto's face. "And with Sasori it seems." Kakashi some how found himself in the conversation. "I can't believe forehead actually!.." Ino was torn with disbelief, and shock. How could Sakura do this, to them? She knew better! It was hard to even find themselves looking at it from Sakura's view. With Itachi they could at lease try to understand. But this was Sasori they were talking about. There was no consideration. Hell, they didn't even want to know why, or how it all happened. Tsunade drew her attention to Sakura's report, opening the scroll.

br

br

ibuMission Report;/bu

br

The mission was a success. And my cover up worked perfectly. The Akastuki, knew nothing on my part. Which made all of this a success. I found out as much information as I could on the origination. The base isn't very far from here, well one of them. I don't know much on the others. I was teamed up with Tobi, which Akastuki member, Deidara was happy about. What all I know on the masked boy, is very little. He does seem to a hyper boy. From what I know no one knows a thing about him. Other than he's powerful. Akastuki is a rather 'Don't tell, Don't ask' place, especially on backgrounds. u

br

I had my watch on Uchiha, Itachi. He's a quiet man. Seems to brood a lot. Man of very little emotion or words. He and Uchiha, Sasuke are so much alike. But.. he's a pure genius. However, when I had joined, one thing had shocked me, and made me practically immobile. Akasuna no Sasori, was alive. After that he was my target. I watched him, and made the right moves. Perhaps, those 'moves' had placed me in a predicament like no other; having a child and fraternizing with the enemy. Before, my daughter was even born Sasori was murdered in a encounter with his 'spy' who works on the inside with Orochimaru; Kabuto. After that Akastuki's spy Zetsu had to go retrieve the body, or otherwise known as Sasori's ring. I couldn't leave right after that, they would of gotten suspicious of me. So I had stayed.u

br

If you're looking for one of the hide outs it's just Northwest of Rain and Grass. The other's I don't know of. Some how they let me go this time. Probably due to my four year old daughter. Knowing Akastuki, they would want her by the time she's thirteen. If they get their hands on her. Though, I doubt it. Akastuki isn't a place for small children. I have a feeling.. Uchiha, Madara, is somehow involved with The Akastuki. A gut feeling. That is never wrong. It's just a hunch. But I could continue any of this with extreme caution.u

br

ANBU Captain, Haruno, Sakura./i/ubr/u

/ubr/b

Tsunade rolled up the scroll and tossed it on her desk with a sigh. "-Sama?" Ino said looking at the older woman with confusion. "Repeat that." She muttered. "What was forehead's mission?" She asked again. The Hokage looked at the blond girl. "To join Akastuki. As a spy, nothing more, nothing less." With that she shooed all of them out of her office, in hopes of drowning in sake. "Hn, I'm going to go and see if Sakura-Chan wants to train tomorrow" Naruto said stuffing his hands in his pockets, leaving with his thoughts, finding himself at the rosette medic's front door, faster than he thought. He quietly knocked on the door instead of pounding on it, remembering there was a toddler who might be sleeping.

br

Sakura heard the soft taps on her door and went to see who it was. Naruto side stepped around her and headed to her living-room, Hana already asleep on Sakura's bed. "What can I do for you Naruto?" She asked quietly. Figuring out he probably wouldn't leave very zsoon. "Sakura-Chan.. What happened in there, for all of this to happen?" He asked. He had a sincere look in his eyes. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. Yes he loved Hinata but she could inever/i take Sakura's place in his heart, no matter what. To say he wasn't hurt or confused about all of this would have been a lie. A down right lie. He would kill for this girl. Do ibanything/b/i for her. He was there to try and fill that void Sasuke made when he left. He knew he wormed his self into her heart, but not the way he wanted it.

br

"Naruto, I really don't want to talk about it. At lease.. not yet. I know you care, and you're curious. Probably hurt too. But I can't right now. I have other things to worry about. Like my daughter, who reminds me of ihim/i every day. The love I had probably still do. I'm ibnot/i/b trying to hurt you. I'm pretty goddamn glad you still care for me, even love me. Naruto. I know you tried to fill that void." Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "But, I will never let down my mistakes, desires, hopes, faults, weaknesses, nor my hate. I will take whatever considered consequences, even if it means execution for treason, falling in love with a S-class criminal and having their child. I know Shishou would try to keep such things from happening since it was a mission.." She trailed off, looking to the ground now.

br

"I can't live it down... Naruto maybe you should go, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She sent him a weak smile, he nodded then opened his mouth when he opened the door. "Sakura-Chan, meet me at the training grounds for a spar, ne? For old times." He smiled and left, leaving Sakura to go head for her room to sleep with her daughter waiting for

br

buTraining Field; Next morning/u/bbr

br

Sakura and Akahana were practicing with their puppets. Sakura was attacked -with chakra strings- to a yellow eyed, black haired male puppet. While Hana was to a blue eyed, purple haired female puppet. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Ino were with them, Shikamaru mumbling how troublesome people were, then went to sit down to watch the clouds, while the others watched them train. "Wow! Sakura-Chan, nice puppets. Did you make them?" Naruto asked as he looked them over a bit, curiously. "I didn't make mine. Sasori made it.. But I made Hana's." She replied with a small smile. "Their names are Ankoku and Murasaki." The little girl spoke for her mother with a smile. Eventually mother and daughter went back to their training. Sakura twitched her fingers slightly as Ankoku -Sakura's- went to attack Murasaki -Hana's- sending poisonous sebon needles that would of probably hit the four year old, if she didn't move her fingers skillfully to shield herself and attack back with and string of kunais back to the pink haired woman.

br

The others watched in awe as the two girls fought each other with their puppets. Sakura tensed a moment. "I know this chakra signature... but it cant be.." She whispered, looking around the training field, not noticing the poison coated kunai, until it hit her in the arm, causing her to shudder, ripping it from her arm and cancel her chakra stings, causing her puppet to fall to the dirt ground. She looked over and smiled at her daughter. "That was a good hit Hana." She said to the girl, reaching into her pouch to take out the scroll to call back Ankoku, Hana doing the same to Murasaki. Carefully Sakura extracted the poison and took an antidote. "Ready for the rest?" She asked, motioning for Naruto to come over. "Spar with Hana, and what ever you do.. Don't underestimate her." Sakura told him, a warning in her tone. She walked over to a near by rock scanning the forest silently.

brbr

Sasori sat on a tree branch in a crouch watching the scene below him with Deidara at his side. He watched as Sakura got hit in the arm, wincing at the poison from not paying attention to her battle. 'iShe probably felt my chakra signature./i' He thought. Then turned his attention to the small red headed girl fighting his Blossom. 'iWho could she be?/i' With that thought he sized the girl up, he heard his name earlier in the conversation. 'iSo she made that one eh? She did rather good for a first time/i.' All those times she watched Sasori work with his puppets. The little girl who looked no older than four years old was good at being a puppeteer. Next was the girl 'Hana' and the Kyuubi boy. The blond haired girl went to sit by his pink haired love. But he didn't seem interested in that, instead it was the toddler who didn't act as a tot. Instead like she was nine or ten. Sakura's words ran through Naruto's head about the girl.

br

Taking out a kunai he charged at her who, disappeared. "She's fast!" Kakashi said as he watched. Sasuke's sharingan was activated, as he watched. Next thing Naruto knew was he was sent flying and into a tree that creaked and snapped in half, Hana, in a defense position, her face impassive as she waited, past the shock, Naruto charged at her taking a swipe which she dodged and jumped up to punch his square in the face with chakra, sending him flying through three trees and into a small crater.

br

"What the-!" Everyone but Sakura shouted, shock clear on their faces. Hana had a smirk on her face, Sakura chuckled and crossed her arms. "I warned you to take her seriously, Didn't I?" She called out. "Forehead, why is she as strong as you?" Ino asked. "Because Ino-Pig, I had to train her. If I didn't, there would have been ia lot/i of trouble. It was more for her bisafety/b/i, than anything else. She's a fast learner. And,-" She cut off in a small thought. "I already enrolled her into the academy, she already started, even though it's late.. close to graduation. I have a feeling she'll pass by the time, if not before she's five." Sakura finished off, paying attention to the fight. Naruto seemed to have a scowl along with a few scraps. bNow/b he was serious. "Sakura, you said earlier that Sasori doesn't know she's his daughter right? Did you mean he died before she was even born or before he found out you were pregnant?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye.

br

"He never did find out I was pregnant." she replied. Naruto had already made two clones, trying to team up on the girl. Hana waited until they were close enough then twisted knocking out the two clones and did a back flip, hitting Naruto in the chin with her foot, landing in a crouch a few feet away. She was growing bored now. A growl was heard in the training field, from the blond boy. Frustration, or anger no one knew. The hairs on everyone's necks stood up at the sound, but it didn't seem to faze the girl. Making a few hand signs she trapped the frustrated, probably now angry boy in a genjutsu. "Kanashibari no Jutsu" She called out, causing him to come to a halt, making him immobile. Hana pulled out another scroll, her head tilted to the side. She remembered this one. It was the one that interested her out of all of them. When she went into one of the closed off rooms back at Akastuki base, finding puppets everywhere she picked ithis one/i out of all of them. She slowly unraveled it with one hand, causing the puppet to suddenly appear. There was the Third Kazekage, attached with Hana's chakra strings.

br

She had a well acquaintance with this puppet. She read up on the third Kage, so she iknew/i his attacks. "Sakura, how does she.." Kakashi went to ask but got Shushed instead. Sakura knew she should stop this fight once her daughter used the genjutsu, but she wanted to prove to them, that Hana, was strong, she was ijust like/i her father. Hana had let Naruto out of the genjutsu, only to- "Sotetsu" She whispered, Naruto stared, confused as black sand came from the puppets mouth like a mist, but went on offense quickly. "Sotetsu Shigure!" As fast as she said it the iron sand turned into needles, suddenly flying at Naruto's direction. "Kuso! Naruto move, ibNOW!/i/b" Sakura screamed out, soon as she did, the boy was avoiding the sand needles. Sasori stared, wide eyed at the girl and the puppet. 'iiHow did she get that? Let alone bHow/b does she know those attacks!/i/i' Sasori thought to himself. "Hey, Dana, isn't that iiyour/i/i puppet, yeah" Deidara whispered quietly, as he too watched. "Yes, question is, iiHow/i/i did she get her hands on it?" Sasori was curious, he remembered he fixed the third and left it in his old room before his 'death'. Twenty minutes later Hana stopped the spar, causing Third Kazekage to return to it's scroll.

br

No one would really be able to open it unless it was Sasori, or her. "I'm bored now.. Mama, can we go eat now? I'm hungry. And tired." The girl asked. Everyone stared at her but, Sakura nodded and waved to everyone as they 'poofed' in cherry blossoms. 'iiInteresting/i/i.' Sasori thought.

...o0o...

What is Sasori up to? :devilish:

I know you're probably lost on this chapter. Why Hana has the Third Kazekage, is because she never knew who her father was, [plus, no one ever told her who it was] and found herself in his room. Thusly the 'room full of puppets' belonged to Sasori at the Akastuki base. He didn't share a room with anyone. She remembered reading about the Third from Sakura's books and scrolls. How she knows certain Jutsu's is also from Sakura, and the other Akastuki. They don't even know Sasori is alive either.

Also, no one stepped in cause they were curious about the girl. Now seeing how dangerous she can get, thanks to her mother. The no one being able to open the Third's summoning scroll is because, Hana put a jutsu on it to keep others from summoning it besides her or Sasori, with Sakura's help.

Does that explain it a little bit? If you're still confused, just ask me!

TBH, I didn't know what to write for the training grounds part actually.. :(

Now, sorry for it being so long. Working on chapter 3, which would be around sometime isoon/i.


End file.
